


Sickly Sweet Holidays

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, idk cute stuff, joetrick is My Life, otp prompts, this was way longer than it had to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otp prompt- i love christmas but we're both broke af so here have some mistletoe which is really just raddish and lettuce with ribbon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Sweet Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> super sorry this is late, i meant to post it this morning but i woke up late and had to go over to my cousins! anyways, hope you all had a great christmas (and if you don't celebrate christmas, hope you had an awesome day!) and yeah! enjoy some joetrick!

 

When Patrick wakes up on Christmas, he isn't being woken up by the smell of roast chicken being baked, the crinkling of presents being unwrapped, or the faint sound of an old Christmas song being played on a record player- he's instead waken up by his roommate Andy hacking up mucus into their bathroom sink.

"Andy? You good?" Patrick calls out sleepily, rubbing his eyes. His eye catches the tiny Christmas tree in the corner of his room, and he sees three presents underneath it, one wrapped in menorah wrapping paper, the other wrapped in _Patrick's_ sheet music, and the other wrapped in some paper towel, and he grins.

He thinks back momentarily to just last year, when he would wake up and run down the stairs and be greeted by loads and loads of presents and his mother would be making breakfast and cooking for Christmas lunch and...

"Patrick! Did you drink the rest of the soup?" Andy calls out, and Patrick's torn from his thoughts. He sighs, before yelling out "I was hungry! There's some ramen in the cupboard"

He walks over to the tree after willing himself out of his warm bed, and sits 'criss cross apple sauce', running his fingers over the paper towel-covered gift. In blue sharpie, it says "To: Patrick From: Andy", which is a complete 180 from the writing from Pete's gift "to: pure baby boy angel face hot ass lunchbox from: daddy pete" Patrick rolls his eyes at that one, because honestly, who wouldn’t?

He glances at the gift in the menorah wrapping paper- it's addressed to "my love" with a heart, and it makes Patrick's heart swell, even if he swears to call Joe out for being a loser. But, he opens Andy's gift first, and smiles down at it- it's a single CD, but it's a CD that Patrick's been looking for forever. He glances at his growing CD collection and places the new one at the top of the pile in the corner of the tiny room.

"Andy! Dude!" Patrick grabs his gift for Andy (a limited edition comic book), and walks out to the living room. Andy's covered in Star Wars blankets, watching "It's A Wonderful Life" and eating a steaming bowl of ramen.

"Thanks for the gift, man, Merry Christmas" Patrick plops down next to Andy, and Andy hums from under the covers "Leave my gift on the table, I'll get it when I'm done dying-" he coughs extra loud "And Merry Christmas. Pete said he's baking some weed brownies to celebrate"

"Weed brownies? Where did he get it from?" "Joe's Christmas gift" Andy wiggles his eyebrows at him at the mention of Joe's name, and Patrick blushes. He’s such a sucker for Joe.  

"Sooo, what did lover boy get you?" "Ugh, don't call him that. And I dunno, didn't check" Patrick shrugs, before leaning back into the couch- their apartment is absolutely freezing, but this isn’t even the worst of it, so Patrick can’t complain that bad.

"Apparently he went all out" Andy coughs again, before groaning and hiding his face in the covers "I haaaate this. And I have work _tonight_ "

Before, Patrick would have be absolutely outraged that people had to work the day of Christmas- because last year he was a member of the upper middle class, and he had a family, and he didn't live in the worst part of Chicago ever. But now, he's used to it because they all work crazy and dumb hours, and get pretty much nothing in return. The perks of coming out to your homophobic parents and getting disowned and kicked out, huh?

"Sucks, man. I'll buy some chicken noodle soup later" Patrick gets up from his spot on the couch to open up his other presents once Andy groans in pain and huddles in closer to himself, since Patrick doesn’t want to get sick himself- he’s working way too many hours to get sick

He puts in the CD Andy got him once he gets back to his room, and sits back down to open up his other gifts, ripping open the package that Pete got him- and he immediately screeches and throws it under the bed.

Because he loves getting pink, sparkly vibrators, doesn't he? Still, it probably cost a lot of money and he makes a mental note to thank Pete later, and to maybe possibly use it tonight with Joe, cause, y'know, nothing like a merry Christmas like vibrators.

And finally, he runs his fingers over the gift Joe got him, before opening it carefully, making sure to save the part where Joe scribbles "merry christmas babe xx" on the paper- Joe can be incredibly romantic when he wants to be.

And it's really dumb, okay, but Patrick tears up just a little at it, because Joe got him a bottle of his favorite kind of wine (despite the fact that Patrick's only 19 and therefore shouldn't be allowed to drink, but y’know... Pete is a great friend), and a mixtape that Joe made _,_ plus some polaroids of the two of them and it's so _stupid_ but it reminds Patrick of why getting kicked out was the best thing to ever happen to him, even if it sucks a lot.

He pulls out his phone, and dials Joe- Joe answers almost immediately "Hey! was that gift too lame, I didn't-" Patrick shushes him "I didn't listen to the songs yet, but the pictures are kinda making me cry and I'm really in love with you. Disgustingly in love with you"

He hears Joe sigh with relief, before laughing "Yeah, love you too. Did you like my wrapping paper?" Patrick rolls his eyes playfully, not that Joe could see it "Yes, Joe, I loved it. You're hilarious. What, did your... mom send it or something?"

"Is that, like, a joke? Cause my mom actually did send it, you dumb dumb" Joe's actually on somewhat good terms with his mother, but his mother and father live all the way in Florida, and if there’s one place Joe belongs, its Chicago.

"Whatever. what time does Pete want me over? Andy's sick, and I really want to give you your _h_ _oliday_ present" He doesn't see Joe shrug, but he know he does it. "Brownies'll be done in an hour. And hold on, you're home, right?" Patrick hums a yes, and he hears Joe's front door open. "Good. Come outside. I'm hanging up now, k?” Joe hangs up, and Patrick checks himself out in the mirror before gagging- it's an over exaggeration but he has bangs under his eyes since he was working late last night, and he has a bit of drool on his chin, but he shrugs and goes to open his front door, wincing at the sound of Andy hacking on the couch. Poor guy.

When he opens the door, he's greeted to Joe grinning at him, with... something dangling over his head. It looks like mistletoe except it's not mistletoe at all- it's like... raddish and lettuce and a ribbon.

"So... mistletoe... eh?" Joe shakes the mistletoe look-a-like over his head a little, and Patrick raises his eyebrow, closing the door behind him, before leaning against it. Joe's all blond hair and twinky and he has a lip ring and he's so cute and attractive and dumb and Patrick loves him.

"You're so lame, Trohman" Patrick smiles up at him, standing up on his tippy toes and cradling Joe's face with his hands, kissing him softly (mostly because he has morning breath), but Joe just pushes him further against the door, throwing the lettuce on the ground, and kisses him just a little deeper, his hands on Patrick’s waist, before pulling away, pecking at his cheek with a smile on his face "Merry Christmas, Patrick”


End file.
